In the production of mercaptans by reacting hydrogen sulfide with olefins, e.g., producing normal dodecylmercaptan and tertiary dodecylmercaptan (n-C.sub.12 SH and t-C.sub.12 SH) by reacting H.sub.2 S with the C.sub.12 olefins, a waste steam condensate stream is obtained when steam jets are used in separating the sulfur product. The steam jets are used to pull a vacuum on the product distillation columns, e.g., normal and tertiary dodecylmercaptan distillation columns. The steam condensate stream from the steam ejector is contaminated with mercaptans and other substances from a fractionation column. Problems with the disposal of the sulfur contaminated steam condensate and with effective separation of the sulfur compounds from the steam condensate have been encountered. It would be most desirable to separate the mercaptan from water and then reuse the two components.
In order to recover both mercaptan and water separately, the steam condensate can be fed to a single section stripper to strip the mercaptan from water. However, the efficiency and economy of such a system can be improved.
An object of the present invention, therefore, is to provide a more efficient and effective process for separating sulfur and its compounds from water.
Another object of this invention is to provide a process employing a stripper wherein the process provides a flexibility in the loading of liquid to the stripper to thereby maintain an optimum operating condition in the stripper.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a process which solves the problem of disposing of sulfur contaminated water, especially steam condensate obtained from a product fractionation column in a process for producing mercaptans.
Other objects, aspects, and the several advantages of this invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a study of this disclosure, the appended claims, and the drawings.